A Long Road Ahead
by ricojohn
Summary: (The Force Awakens Spoilers!) When Fin wakes up after the battle for Star Killer Base he has only one thought, Find Rey. But as he has this thought a war still rages. The First Order is powerful and spreading. Now it is up to the resistance and our hero's Rey, Fin, Poe and, of coerce, BB-8 to stop them. (Rated M because I'm super paranoid.)


A MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR: I've never attempted a Star Wars fan fic before because I can't keep all the aliens and systems state in my head and I'm a big fan of the movies but not so much the EUs so I mostly brush them off and just enjoy the movies for what they are, the best films to ever be made, maybe excluding the prequels due to too much politics and not enough Star Wars.

Anyway, I'm to inspired now not to take a chance. I just got back from watching TFA for the second time in two days. So here it is, how I would continue from TFA.

Enjoy!

Chapter 1: The Fin Awakens

(Sorry for the pun. Couldn't help myself!)

POV: Third Person

The figure on the hospital bed squirmed in unconscious pain. Groaning from the puncture wound in his right shoulder and the large gash in his back.

"Just hang in there, buddy." Said a man to his left. "You're not dying on me now."

As the man spoke the figure on the bed continued to squirm in pain.

"Can I get a doctor over here?" The man next to the figure called out. "He's in pain!"

As he shouted this a doctor came around the corner and examined the patent.

"I'm sorry." The doctor eventual said. "But he's lost too much blood for me to give him any more pain killers, it might kill him if I do."

The mad he was addressing nodded in understanding.

"Is there anything you can do?" He asked the doctor.

The doctor shook his head in response.

"On the bright side." The doctor began. "He will live. There is no reason for this to kill him so long as he continues to rest."

The man nodded again.

"Thank you, doctor." He said after a short pause.

The doctor nodded and left.

Time break!

POV: Third Person.

Several hours later the man on the bed stirred and winced in pain.

"He's awake!" Called out a man next to him.

"Poe?" The man asked in a dazed voice. "What? Where are we?"

Poe laughed in relief.

"Back at resistance headquarters." He answered. "You've been out for almost a day now."

The man on the bed went to sit up but Poe pushed him back down.

"No." Poe told him. "The doctor said you'd be fine if you rested so you need to rest."

"Where's Rey?" The man asked through a pained grunt.

"She's fine." Poe told him. "We got the rest of the map from Luke Skywalker's old R2 unit and she went with Chewbacca (Sorry if miss spelled) to find him."

The man's eyes snapped open at this.

"She left without me?" He asked, clearly surprised.

Poe looked slightly off put by the comment. He knew that technically the answer was yes but he also knew it was more complex than that.

"Well," Poe began. "It's complicated."

"What do you mean, complicated?" The man asked, a slight annoyance in his tone.

"Look, Fin." Poe started. "Kylo Ren messed you up pretty bad and we need Luke to come back more than ever now because the Republic is gone. You saw what the First Order did to them."

"We destroyed the base though." Fin cut in. "They can't do that ever again."

"True." Poe began. "But they also destroyed the most of the republic fleet when they blew up those planets. So now were on our own and we lost a lot of good pilots and ships in that fight." Poe paused. "And you know how many ships and troops the First order has, we're out manned and out gunned. We need the Jedi."

"When will she be back?" Fin asked.

Poe shrugged.

"I don't know." He admitted.

"What?" Fin demanded. "It can't take that long to go pick this guy up and bring him back."

Poe rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"She's not picking him up." He said. "She went to train."

"Train?" Fin asked. "What do you mean train?"

"She's strong with the force." Poe told him. "She went to be trained to become a Jedi."

Fin frowned in thought.

"Where?" He asked. "Where is she?"

"On a remote world." Poe told him. "About a half a day away by light speed."

"Then we better get going." Fin said as he sat up. As he did he winced in pain.

"I told you no." Poe said. "You're not even supposed to be sitting up let alone moving around."

Fin just smirked at him.

"When I first met you, you were flying a tie fighter right after getting tortured for information." Fin pointed out. "I think I can survive a short trip to a ship."

Poe considered this before speaking.

"Even if I wanted to help, General Organa has the base on lock down until we can find a new base, now that the First Order knows where we are." Poe said.

"Then it looks like I'm stealing another ship." Fin said. "And I could use a good pilot to help."

"That won't be necessary." Came a new voice as a woman rounded the corner into view of the other two. "Because I can just give you two clearance to go without the theft of one of our craft."

"General." Poe said in surprise. "I thought you wanted all of us to focus on the evacuation of the base."

She nodded.

"I do." She said. "But fin here is the reason that any of us are even here to be able to focus on that task so I see it as only fitting to spare him a ship so he can go see Rey."

"I could use a pilot." Fin said from his bed, looking to Poe.

"Any time." Poe answered with a smile.

And so Fin threw an arm around Poe and they limped off to the air field to find a ship.

Time Break!

Ten minutes later they were on board a freighter, ready to take off.

"Beep, where, Beep." Came the tones of BB-8 from in back of Poe and Fin as Poe nodded.

"Probably." He told the droid.

"I still don't get how you know what he's saying." Fin said, shaking his head as he turned around to look at the droid.

Poe shrugged.

"You learn to understand it." He said. "It's more experience than actual learning."

Fin turned around to look at BB-8 who extended one of his arms and sparked a lighter at him.

"I'm still not sure if that's a thumbs up of a fuck you." Fin said as he watched the droid.

Poe turned around and laughed when he saw the droid.

"Both." He said. "Depends on the context and the Beeps that proceed or follow it." He paused. "Right now though, he's flipping you off."

Fin was about to respond when Poe spoke.

"Time for takeoff," He said. "Buckle up."

And the ship lurched to life and flew up into the sky. A few minutes later they were in space and Poe was flicking switches, getting ready for hyper space.

'I'm coming, Rey' Fin thought as the freighter mad the jump. 'I'm coming.'

Time Break!

POV Change!

POV: Rey Third Person

Rey was training Talking with a man that, until recently, she had thought to be a myth.

THE Luke Skywalker was standing only a few feet from her, wanting to hear of her adventures and how she found him.

"It's a long story." She told him.

"I have time." He said. "I have waited a long time for someone to find me, now I wish to know how they did so."

Rey nodded, staring out over the sea.

"It all started when I found a BB-8 unit back on Jakku." She began.

And so she told the story of how she came to be there.

Luke was a patient listener, nodding in just the right places to let her know he understood and to continue.

By the time she had finished several hours had passed.

"I see." He said when she finished. "So you came to be trained as a Jedi."

She nodded.

"Can you show me what you know so far?" He asked.

Rey was hesitant.

"I'm afraid not." She said. "Like I told you, all I have done is convince a storm trooper to let me go and give me his blaster and resist Kylo Ren's force powers when he was interrogating me."

Luke nodded. He looked like he was about to speak when a freighter descended from the sky and landed in back of them on the top only a few yards away.

"Are you expecting more people?" Luke asked as Rey looked at the ship in surprise.

"No." She said, shaking her head.

"Then we should be prepared." Luke said as a ramp desended from the underside of the ship.

Luke drew his light saber and ignited the green blade as Rey drew the pistol Han had given her, ready to blast any one that came out, though she would be lying if she said she wasn't hoping it was Kylo Ren, the bastard that stabbed Han.

She could still see him standing on that bridge, talking with his long lost son and then, he was gone. Toppling over the side as Kylo Ren, Stood on the bridge. She should have done so much more than just give him a nice scar on his face.

She wanted it to be him on this ship so she could be the one to destroy him. To kill the man who killed Han Solo.

As she thought this she could see a figure limping down the ramp, clearly injured.

'It's him!' She thought immediately. 'It's Kylo Ren!'

She was about to pull the trigger when the figure spoke.

"Why did you run off on me?"

"Fin?!" She cried out in surprise.

Suddenly all her anger rushed out of her and was replaced by joy. It was Fin! He was awake and he was here!

Without thinking she rushed forward and hugged him.

His reaction as a mixture of joyous laughter and pain.

"Good to see you too." He said with a light hearted tone but hi words were strained, like he was retaining a scream.

She stepped back and she realized his shoulder was bandaged up and then a thought hit her. The last time she had seen him he had a huge gash on his back.

"You're hurt." She scolded him. "Why are you here?"

"Wanted to make sure you're ok." He said.

She smiled, happy that he cared this much about her.

A MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR: Well? Like it? Then post a review. The more reviews the faster I update!


End file.
